Is ths really Obito?
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: He was a broken old man. His wife, son, all gone. But one day he found something that bring joy to his life. NarutoxOC. Bad summary and English


** Is this really Obito? **

**Author**:I am the author. I'm new at this, so give me a chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and other characters

**Genre**: Family, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

**Rated**: K+ first, then T when Obito grow up

**Warning**: Cute little cuddly Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Shisui

**Pairing**: Uchiha Obito (Uzumaki Naruto, abandoned son of the Yondaime and his wife) Akashi Mitoki

**Summary**: Uchiha Shisui, the flight risk of the Uchiha clan finally found a joy in his life from the abandoned son of the Yondaime

**Appearances and personalities**: Secret, folks! A secret makes woman, woman!

**Accept reality, just keep thinking about it and you will see the answer**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1: Greatly reminded me of him: Uchiha Obito**

Uchiha Shisui stared at the depth blue that was deeper than the sky blue itself. His mouth stretched upward, smiled. This baby in his arms. Shisui wondering how could someone be too similar to one of the death?

Shisui still couldn't believe his eyes when he sees something that he thought was gone forever from this world. The smile, the laugh, the mischief that held in the baby eyes. Although the appearance was much different, he surely thought this baby was reincarnation of _**him**_. Uchiha Obito, his death son.

He looked at the baby face. It was strikingly similar to his son, although the eyes and the face shape were a bit narrower than his son was; he surely didn't doubted that this was his son, albeit it was the reincarnation or not. Do not take wrong impression, he just greatly reminded of his long died son in this baby. He just missed his son so much that he couldn't resist to stared at the baby face, smile, everything.

He was by no means insane, but he was still human after all.

He is Uchiha Shisui, who held the title of the (in) famous _**Shunshin no Shisui**_. He was a powerful Jounin, son of the famous Uchiha Kagami, and the strongest Genjutsu user in Konoha, and probably in the world. Shisui also held the strongest Sharingan eyes after the Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Shisui the co-leader of the ANBU black ops. And after all of his great achievement, he should be satisfied and proud of himself. However, he can't. Not when all of his successes need his son sacrifice.

He was a useless father.

But when he stared, and held this baby, he feels something different in him. Something like determination and will to protect that, he lost and longed for the longest time after his son and wife death, come back like a storm of power in the middle of rain. He smiled to himself. Perhaps, he still has a purpose to live.

The purpose is to protect this child, although this baby was practically strangers, he still want to protect the baby. No one will going to stop him. No one will. Not when he just received the second chances from the Kami itself.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Come here, Obito! Yes, that is it! Keep it up, boy!" Shisui encourage the stumbling baby that was little Obito.

"Papa! Papa!" Little Obito chubby hands keep reaching him, big and cute smile plastered on his chubby, adorable face.

Little Obito take his first step and step after that wobblingly. This was the moment when Shisui himself sees Obito first attempt to walk for the first time in his life with his own eyes. He never thought that he would be given a chance like this, since this was a rare chance, he just wanted to take it and enjoy it. Not to waste a rare chance like this, wouldn't he? He's not that stupid.

Since eight months ago, his life change with light come take over his whole life. Before little Obito came, his life filled with sorrow and sadness, but now is different. He smile, laugh, eat, happy, sad together with his reincarnated son. Even thought sounds silly; he was just a human with need of love, received it or poured it.

He even didn't mind when people said he was insane or mentally driven of a flight risk. When he with his son that was enough.

"Papa!" Finally, little Obito reached his father hands. You can't tell how proud he was. Just eight months, and already can walk.

"Good job, Obito! I am so proud of you my little boy," Shisui hugged little Obito to his chest.

A happy smile on his joyful face.

XxxxxxxxX

"Father, can I go outside?"

He stopped on his track. He faced his son face, and tried to smile just like he always does when he with his son Obito.

"Of course you can. Come back when the sun goes down, alright?"

Obito nodded with happiness rolling of him. "Yes, father!" He smiled and stormed out of Shisui room.

He sighed. You just couldn't stop his own son to go outside for his own selfish reason, can't he?

XxxxxxxxxX

"Mitoki-chan, that kid seems a bit lonely. Can you play with him, dear?"

"Of course, mommy!" Mitoki chirped and quickly dragged her own legs towards the lonely boy.

Obito noticed someone approach him. "Yes?" He asked a little shy.

"Let's play together!" Mitoki spoke with cheerfulness on her tone. Obito stared at Mitoki in admiration and awe.

"With me?" Obito pointed at himself. He was so unsure that person wants to play with him.

"With you, silly! Come on!" Mitoki take Obito left hand and dragged him towards the playground. "Let's have fun with together! My name is Mitoki! What is your name?"

"My name is...Obito."

Obito smiled his truth smile for the first time beside when he was with his father.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Father, I want to become a ninja."

This statement nearly makes him fall from his chair.

"What?" His eyes practically bulged out. No...this couldn't be happening...

"I want to be strong...to protect this village, you," Obito shifted uncomfortably, "And her."

He said that again. For the second time. He can't bear the feeling, but...he couldn't afford to make his son sad. He couldn't, he can't.

"Alright...Obito."

Even with his soul tearing apart because of this decision, he ready for the consequences. And because of this, people say he is an idiot.

But, then his son smiled. A smile comes to his face...even if it just a little. For his son sake, he has to look happy as best as he could.

XxxxxxxX

"Mitoki!" Obito panted hard. "Sorry I'm late, but this morning I see this old lady that brought some heavy shopping bag and I have to help her, I can't leave her with her heavy shopping bag, so—"

Mitoki stared at Obito with cheery smile. "It's alright! You are just late...for two and half hours."

"Am I forgiven?" Obito pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Mitoki rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you are forgiven," Mitoki, said. Obito smiled with relieved look on his face. "But," Obito freeze because of her using the tone, it was scary, really, "If you doing this again, I am going to...do _**something**_ to you," She smiled. Obito face shifted to crestfallen.

"Oh, come on. Just forgive me already," Obito whined. Mitoki put a stubborn face and shook her head with stern face. "Okay, I just have to forgive myself then."

Mitoki changed her annoyed yet stubborn look to a cheerful face. "Kidding then!" She chirped cutely. "Let's go! The academy probably already started by now!"

"H-hey, wait!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Your son Obito was extremely talented, sir. How about he skipped class? The talent has to be looked at."

He didn't expected this. His son had talent. This was unheard. This was impossible.

But then again, this was the reincarnation. And his reincarnated son was growing up with love around him, unlike his past son.

He paused in his place to thought about what he was heard from the academy instructor.

"I...," He clenched his fist tightly. Gritted his teeth. He cursed himself...

TSUZUKU!

End here, my dear readers! *really, I don't care about readers...just kidding!


End file.
